Cyclists often have limited visibility of their surroundings, particularly behind them and beyond turns, and may have little notice or awareness of nearby targets of interest, such as moving vehicles, obstacles, pedestrians, animals, or even other cyclists. Cyclists can use reflectors or lights to alert approaching vehicles of their presence; however, the cyclists, themselves, must typically rely on their natural senses to identify approaching vehicles from behind, upcoming obstacles, and the like.